User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 First message And I have the honor of sending you the first message! Would you be interested in RPing Sera/Dustin or anyone else? Sera has some good news... :) :She could just join us on the bridge if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:36, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay! I can post next? -Frost A matter of restraint If you have the time to spare.. can you wait for me to do a few more posts I need to get to? I will jump on chat as soon as I am done. Unless you have to go soon in which case just let me know. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:31, November 2, 2016 (UTC) For Renée Henry and Melody Should we time skip to the Auror Department? :Oh after this, Melody will need to go to St. Mungo's :) ::If I'm thinking what I think your thinking then you'll have to see ;) Renee Wouldn't she...know/Recognize Winston's name consider he...worked in the same Department (sort of)? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:28, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :So...I assume from Carn's blog he's...dead? If you need help tracking down the body/NPC Dakr wizard, Karith can always help. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Good to know. Well...if you need help with any of it...let me know. I sort of doubt Karith would just...sit aside while something like this was happening, but I'm willing to if you guys don't need another person involved too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:39, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Than I'm glad I decided to stalk your RP otherwise I'd have no clue what was going on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, November 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: I've been meaning to get to them, even more so since news of Jaye came out. Unfortunately, my school's really getting into the whole 'university applications are due in a month how dare you have a social life' phase (which is admittedly more time consuming that I had thought xD) and apparently all my teachers decided it'd be fun times to set me essays :P I've barely had time but I've just finished up some homework so I'll have the rest of the night free. Ty for your concern :) (that looked way more sarcastic on a second thought omg) It didn't strike me But no problem. Will check now. :) Alex Jiskran 20:51, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Ayy I got SUPER ahead of myself and I placed Kade in. I figured that I could definitely tweak a thing or two things if needed but I always assumed that the rest of the Dane family didn't really know what was going on with him most of the time anyways? Well, just wanted to let you know that that's a thing. So, feel free to critique it (it's probably only life half-decent BUT). Serendipitously and spectacularly stilted RPs We're developing something of a style, aren't we? :P Alex Jiskran 20:48, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Subject So, when in the timeline is the letter to Kade sent? Hey Wanna RP Regan and Jarryd? I just thought it would be good There is only four years difference. Do you have a location that you would like to rp at or can I pick one? I posted on The Bell Towers so just post when you can get to it Lots of Things So...I have lots of owls from you to respond to, so... First off, apparently Carn wants Winston gone for years...so I was thinking IC we could say Elmira looked, nobody found anything...so he's been declared MIA/dead. If you want Karith can deliver the news to Winston instead of Renee. Things with Alden will be interesting. I don't like the idea of him missing a year or being held back...maybe work can be sent to him somehow? Arthur would try to be there as much as possible, which is good since with Jaye gone I'm not sure what'll happen to Sofia. At least this'll give me something to RP with Arthur since otherwise he'd not have much to do. Also, I saw your owl about Ferlen/Hope and...until I RP Ferlen with the Minister, I don't know how much there would be to RP with them? I mean, we can do a RP with them just about...things are unsure with work and Rose (still a bit) and Hope's work and that sort of thing. So...Rps this week. *Rose/Hope shopping/wand? *Melinda/Faith or Charity with wedding stuff. *Melinda/Mal with them both sort of starting to get overwhelmed. Melinda at least. *Arthur/Alden if you're having something happen. We can wait if you're not. *Elle/Ayden & Jenelle (Depending on how long before they want visitors? *Melinda/Eilis Might be awkward but...maybe they can find a fun way to hang out or something? *Hope/Ferlen? Feel free to reorder these, add or remove as you like. I'm going to use your sandbox a bit after posting on classes and start writing Melinda a to-do list since I think she's got more stuff than even I can keep up with right now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) RPs Did you want to RP Rose and Hope elsewhere while waiting for the wand RP? At home before going, somewhere else shopping, or at home afterwards? Just a thought...if not we can start Mal/Melinda somewhere. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:09, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry...I had to reboot my computer since it was going super slow...then twice I tried to post and wikia had logged me out. I should be around for the next couple hours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:24, November 7, 2016 (UTC) So...NAP removed mark from the list Dakota gave Melinda...apparently Mark...will be boycotting the wedding? We might need to RP some of that out IC. Also, you can probably post Hope's reaction to what Rose says she is on her wand RP if you'd like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Subject I sketched out some relationship ideas for Kade and Saffron here (tab two). I only realized after I finished that I had written too much. I'll probably add collapsible items on them once I'm back. :P At a loss for words Sorry about that. I had no where to go, so, I took it upon myself to call it a wrap. Sure, I am always willing to adding to my list. :D Also, Jaestro, Mal/Bri, Bri/Faith. I am open to al of the above. Since you said something else, I am going to take this opportunity to throw out pairs. Feel free to shoot them down for the previously mentioned "big three". :Dmitri/Q :Alden/Clair :Hope/Rashida I am super iffy about that last one, but I feel like them being in a similar age range is at least something to go off. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 01:20, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Points, points, points. I never meant for us to be doing all those RP's at once. Me thinks you know that. Also, do notice that I posted on each of them before sending this owl. :D :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 12:14, November 10, 2016 (UTC) RE I missed you yesterday, but I fully understand. I am saying I'm starting to have problems keeping my characters coherent. Like...with Jaina I should probably have their wedding sometime, but I'd completely forgotten about it. Like Ferlen/Karith and the Ministry. I wonder if it's just because I'm not really RPing them much, so I'm sort of...losing track of them. Maybe my mind/life is just too busy to keep track of all of them too now. Anyway, Jaina and Christian will be at Faith's wedding. We'll assume they've been married publicly by then (and hopefully Faith was there) maybe early June or something? It can all be off-screen RP. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm fine with either of those. I think Melinda going into politics is a really interesting idea from Jay/Denote...but I have no idea how to apply it here on the wiki. My only thought is ICW...but they don't DO much IC. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:29, November 10, 2016 (UTC) No Taksies-Backsies Too late now, you took the initiative, and now we are doing three RP's at once. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:22, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Test So, I was toying around with signatures and now I'm thinking I've mastered it. Therefore, this is me testing it. - sodium for salty times 04:35, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Question Just thought I'd get your opinion or see if you wanted anything between her and Clara to change. Forum:Emilie Davidson. 15:56, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :I found Hec's sandbox and the character planned so I could add some details into mine, and he had "She is not a petite female, she is rather curvaceous with the figure of real woman." I...guess that's what I went off? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:21, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Subject On her Sorting, Clara's personality and history are swapped. Ayy, was wondering if we could possibly RP Markenry or something? - sodium for salty times 21:59, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Just. Wow. I had to cover my mouth to laugh at that, it is not even that hilarious. It is most definitely weird, still I am struggling NOT to cry right now. If it works out, I cannot wait to think of you as the Meadow to his Dustin. Because that would take it to a hilarity level for me. P.S. I have no ideas what they (Jaestro) could do, so that RP is at a stall for now. It does not have to end, unless you want to call it a wrap. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:25, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Not even going to put what my first plan was before distractions were on the table ... BOO! That is boring, and exactly what I am going to do, which makes me sad. Because :A) that was another short RP :( ::and then :B) I hate to leave RP's unfinished if I can help it :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:32, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Riiiiiiiiiiiight (that needs more I's), we can RP at that secret location he followed her to that I am still unsure of where it actually is. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:36, November 12, 2016 (UTC) The date is fuzzy for them, IMO because of the whole officially thing versus the first date. But, I am a nerd who loves this sort of thing, and secretly keeps it written down. I went with the first date which was October 27th, 2029. It passed seeing as we are in November now. I always forget how quickly time passes IC. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:43, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Anxiety So, my puppy Sophie injured her leg...and like she's struggling with walking but my stepfather doesn't get home for a while so we're having to wait. Therefore, there's a lot of really shitty anxiety right now and I don't know what to do. You're not going to be back in a while but like I need a buddy who can distract me for a bit once you're back. - sodium for salty times 23:34, November 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'm fine. Just... irritated. So no need to rant as of yet. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:06, November 13, 2016 (UTC) RPs So...I saw that Eilis and Melinda probably need a RP. At the very least if Eilis mentions it Melinda would offer to let her stay with her over Christmas...and would start thinking about next summer. Rose's wand RP isn't done...and with Jisk stepping down I don't know if he'll finish it...so that's something to think about. Maybe Elle can visit this week if Adyen contacts her. Mal and Melinda would be good...and I was thinking about it and I think it's just you and I (Elle, Faith, Melinda, Charity) for wedding dress shopping, so we could do that this week. Melinda doesn't have lessons with Carter, so she'd be trying to stay busy to...help distract her from that. Still nothing in the Ministry either, so not much for Hope/Ferlen. I guess the only other thing is our new characters, and we can RP them with some of our others if we like (Maybe Arthur and Clara whom I see being more enemies than friends, or Dustin and Emilie trying to help her feel somewhat at home). Anyway, just thoughts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well then, where should we start Melinda/Eilis? Also, Clara and Faith seem extraordinarly similar, especially with that last post of how she doesn't care about her family. Just to ask...did you intend for them to be similar or...how are you going to differentiate the two? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I get that with Faith and Clara's goals...I just worry their personalities are so similar you'll get bored with playing one or both...which would make me sad. I've had characters I did that with...which is why I just wanted to make sure you'd thought out some differences in their personalities and interactions with others to separate them enough that you'll enjoy both of them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:54, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :So...did we want to start Elle/Aydan or Emilie/Dustin somewhere? Also, I'm pretty sure Emilie is the only Ravenclaw in her year right now... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:52, November 15, 2016 (UTC) I was stalking What happened to Eilis?! :OMG poor Eilis! *hugs Eilis tightly* That's just horrible! If Eilis ever wants to talk anybody other then Mason and Melinda, she can talk to Theresa Drade since she knows what it's like to lose family. ;-; ::Figured as much ;-; I literally only have one char that can even remotely begin to understand and even then she can't. ;-; POOR EILIS :::HOW DID YOU KNOW?! *feigning surprise* Tess is the same age as Melinda. ::::Sounds good to me. I can start it? Assault upon my Britishness (which is already endangered) :D I am aware of the spellchecker's issue with 'targetting' but made a deliberate choice. :) In other news, Ariana will, with any luck, start to grow up shortly in the matter of her one-sided feud with Professor Carter. Alex Jiskran 20:48, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Re Yeah I think he and Clara will have an interesting dynamic considering neither of them are the friendliest but both of them have to suffer through each others existence XD I'd love to rp just say when/where Home I'm sure you noticed, but I made the Davidson Home. Take a look when you get a chance, and feel free to make changes if you think they're needed since I know I have no style or sense of taste. You can also create Clara's Room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:41, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Wow... Before I remove the content of the next archive, I noticed this in there and it brought back memories. No Phoebe Bubble, but the posts are there if you look. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:24, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah...me either. What it amounts to is Melinda was trying to show Faith love through acts of service and Faith essentially saying "I don't want your love" ...and the way she said it from Melinda's viewpoint was basically a slap to the face. Now she thinks the reason Faith wanted to go to lunch with just her is just because she screwed up the dress day and wanted to keep her from messing anything else up. I know that's not what Faith intended...but that's what Melinda thinks. If Eilis wants to go with her for Christmas, she'll still go home just for Eilis (and not tell her that of course) but if not she'll probably be at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:52, November 15, 2016 (UTC) So...I'm off for tonight (except class in a couple hours) but anything else you wanted to start for this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:00, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. If you want to start it...fine. If not I'll post somewhere with Melinda crying. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:04, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Max Grey No worries, we rped it ages ago :P 12:07, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Laurel and Unicorn The wand expects its wielder to assess, but to value reward far above risk, to strive for greatness, yet do nothing dishonourable in that endless pursuit, to look to be and discover more whenever the opportunity presents. Would this suit her? Alex Jiskran 22:43, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Judgement Call The stipulation for the wood says that the wand is incapable of a dishonourable act, but does not specify that the wielder must tell 'the truth, the whole truth ...'. So, it's up to you. I can happily suggest another combo, if you want to keep going. Alex Jiskran 22:48, November 16, 2016 (UTC) For Faith and an Answer Also you can start one, but some s*** hit the fan in my house recently so I don't know much I'll be able to post "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:21, November 17, 2016 (UTC) : Replies Melinda's answer for Christmas depends on Eilis. If she wants to go with Melinda, they'll go home. Otherwise Melinda will be at Hogwarts. Also, I think Rose is looking for a reaction from Hope Ollivander's Wand Shop (Diagon Alley)#Rose. Sorry, I know it's been awkward for you posting there but...Rose is all about getting approval from others, especially with her magic. So...with that I think we've done all the RPs we listed out to do this week, and even some that came from that. So...was there anything else, or are we sort of waiting on Christmas now? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that's fun and interesting. So...if that's what ends up happening, Melinda would tell Charity she'd wouldn't be home for the Holidays and wouldn't get on the train at all. Her running will be interesting. I'd be glad to RP it out with you...though I don't have any ideas or plans for it yet. Do you want me to just...GM her being off in muggle London on her own? I could come up with some ideas if you liked...or she could run into some other characters. We could play it by ear if you liked too, with me GMing. I can't guarantee her safety...it's not really safe for a girl her age to wander around by herself, especially with Winter going on...but I don't think she'd die either. Maybe it would help restore her faith in people or the church if I GMed it right. I guess...let me know what your thoughts are, or what you think/hope she'll get from it...or if you want me to just decide as GM, and I can do that. Where do you want to do Thomas/Elle? Also, Melinda won't know about Chris until Carn gets there, so maybe not this week. Could be a RP for over Christmas, or after even with Mal. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:45, November 17, 2016 (UTC) For Dustin The s*** has hit the fan for Chris as well :P "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 14:46, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RP So I have two, maybe three and a half hours before I have to go home. I could do that RP now if you like? Unless of course, you're too busy, which given how my life seems to have headed recently, I totally understand. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:31, November 17, 2016 (UTC) For Charity RPs I'm good with whatever. I've got a meeting in 20 mins which is supposed to last 2 hours...and then I'll be going home, but I'd be shocked if it lasted more than 30 mins, which means I'll have about an hour and a half before I head home. So...any thoughts? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:39, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :That's right...we meant to do that. Somewhere in Diagon Alley after, or even back home? Feel free to post and I'll follow until my meeting starts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) My plan is to be around on Mon-Wed. I won't be around Thursday, and probably not much Friday (as that's when we put up our Christmas decorations). So...anytime next week, we can do Christmas RPs and Eilis. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Re Ah okay, thank you for reminding me of this. :) :It's a tad bit confusing but nothing too bad xD. And thanks for explaining, I temporarily misplaced those new rules in my head :P : Clara... attempts to run out of Ollivander's with her new wand without paying. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:53, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Utterly up to you I just wanted her in the wrong place at the wrong time, since she's always taken badly to embarrassment and over-reacted in the past. Jeopardising her one current friendship might force her to grow a little. I'm perfectly happy for her to stay in the shadows down the corridor, or Clara can spot her. Your call. :) Alex Jiskran 23:37, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Can you Chat at present? We need to choose which leg of the 'Trousers of Time' we're going down, I think. :P Alex Jiskran 23:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Subject Oh my Merlin. Eek. :O I want to talk but I feel you are asleep already? - sodium for salty times I'll most likely have to get offline by then, to study for my Geometry test on Monday. I should be on later that night though, I suppose? :P - sodium for salty times ⇣ Yeah, I was kinda writing to you about Eilis' cousins, too. I figured it would be better if we just talked it over somewhere else though, for idea flow. :D - sodium for salty times I remember, because I stalk. ;) Am I allowed to fiddle around some with it? I have the list of aunts/uncles there, so I'm be following along with whatever that has, I promise. :P - sodium for salty times Cousins Can I make the cousin of Elisis? :Sounds good! Just let me know when SCREAMING I'm imagining Millie staying in Alden and Arthur's room and oh my God I'm crying. xD - sodium for salty times 06:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I need it now. It's so bad yet so good and I love it. If it's a disaster, then I'm in, you know? - sodium for salty times 06:34, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Boo, gentlemen! I'm kidding. The Attaway twins are too pure for this Earth, as long as they're not together. Bless. Okay, I'm heading to bed! Night! Ily! - sodium for salty times 06:42, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I Did A Thing... I may have started a Davidson Christmas... "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 12:41, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Bagman Christmas If we are posting there... I think we are, just tell me when to post and I'll do my thing xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Small Peanuts I think we should talk ASAP. - sodium for salty times 05:23, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox. Please. - sodium for salty times 05:37, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Darcy o'Reilly Due to recent events concerning the wiki, I think it's in everyone's best interest if I step back from the family. I'd looked forward to it, but right now... I just think it'd be best if I kept to myself. Any chance... I could create one of Eilis' cousins? I need more motivation on here... *whistles and slinks away* RP So...did you want to RP out Ash coming to get Eilis or...just jump to Prince Castle? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Posting there now...and you're up early this morning. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:37, November 23, 2016 (UTC) I have a meeting for the next 30ish mins...so if you wanted to go to work now, maybe we could RP more this afternoon (it'll be a long day for me...I'll be here until 3:30 my time) that's fine or...whatever. I just feel bad about you waiting for me to get back, so I thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Seems like a good place to stop, unless you had more for Eilis to say at her room. Will you be adding her to the Christmas RP or...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:47, November 23, 2016 (UTC) I hope you have a happy thanksgiving too! Arthur will be with Alden most of the time in St. Mungos. So...anything specific RPs planned for next week or...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:24, November 23, 2016 (UTC) *Clara and Emilie post-Christmas (depending on where that RP goes...I'll try to jump on and post over the next couple days there). *Faith would have to invite or ask Melinda to meet...Melinda wouldn't reach out to Faith. *Elle/Thomas...relationship talk? The last one can happen whenever but...will happen eventually. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:48, November 23, 2016 (UTC) S'more Hey, we should really talk sometime soon, but I'm kinda doubting you'll be on anytime soon. - sodium for salty times 03:15, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Sandbox, please and thank youuu. - sodium for salty times 04:19, November 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: To a tee. Thanks! "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 22:29, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :You did great :D "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 22:55, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Wands Heyo, I was told you have Ollivander now? If so, is it okay if I post with Yoo? SHRIEK Kade/Aydan/Jenelle. Boom. I've been meaning for him to write them. Oops. - sodium for salty times 06:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Yes. It's also SHRIEK not Shriek. That's very important definitely. - sodium for salty times 06:38, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Nah, Jen needs to get the heck out of that apartment. Hmm, dunno where though. :/ - sodium for salty times 06:43, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Ooh, yeah! :D - sodium for salty times 06:48, November 28, 2016 (UTC) RPs I've been...pretty swamped today. I'll start Melinda/Carter if you'll start Mal/Melinda and...we'll go from there. I may be slow to post. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, November 28, 2016 (UTC) RE Very much so. Thanks a bunch! Hyde Park It's your post. :) - sodium for salty times 05:01, November 29, 2016 (UTC) When Calls the Heart (Apparently that is a tv show, but I have never watched it, I just like the title) Did you want to pick and post, or shall that be a task left to me? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:41, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I am super conflicted. I want to keep posting on the Mal, and Bri rp (haha rhymes!) but... it has been going on for almost a month. GO WE! <-- You have to love a long lasting RP (another rhyme). So, I feel like it should be over, but at the same time I want to drag it out another 9 days just to make that one month mark official. :P :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 11:25, December 1, 2016 (UTC) RPs I have an hour until I have a meeting, and then I'll be on and off the rest of the afternoon. Arthur is intentionally staying away from Alden...trying to be less...pushy and probably overcompensating. He'll visit next week when it's been painfully obvious he's been avoiding the Hospital Wing. I'm fine with any of the others...do you have any preference? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:29, December 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: It's fine I wasn't that offended. My computer's charger is broken but my mom refuses to let me buy a new one until Apple looks at it despite the expired warranty. And she can't go in because we only have one car due to the other failing inspection. So yeah... it's all a bit complicated. I'm on my phone so RPing would be rather difficult. Sorry. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:02, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The Scoreless Game THANK YOU! I was going to put the score in myself, but I figured people might think something not quite right since I have someone on each team. -- One thing though. I am pretty sure Slytherin and Ravenclaw are tied at 20 points each. :From the first GM post *"Slytherin score and the quaffle is anyone's game now - wait, Chase has got it. He scores" :From the second GM post *"Dae recovers...he scores! Chase takes it up, and nice bludger by Saavedra sending Black spinning out, and yes, that's a score for Ravenclaw!" Like I said, I would have fixed it myself, but I also was not entirely sure if this was accurate. Seems to be though. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 02:44, December 2, 2016 (UTC) RP I can RP now. I'm on a computer with my charger going out to be fixed/replaced finally. What did you have in mind? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:14, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's fine. That works for me... I can post somewhere? Maybe his place since it gets less use? xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Lack of Subtlety Might wanna kick them a little harder XD 21:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC)